


О тенях и людях

by cornet_Obolensky



Category: Les Rois maudits | The Accursed Kings Series - Maurice Druon
Genre: Angst, Background Slash, F/M, Freudian Elements, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Parent/Child Incest, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 05:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15188264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornet_Obolensky/pseuds/cornet_Obolensky
Summary: Мы знаем, что Изабелла считала своего отца лучшим из мужчин, пока не встретила Роджера Мортимера и... не отведала его на вкус.





	О тенях и людях

В долгое мгновение между тем, как упала на пол юбка королевы и сама королева, увлекаемая Мортимером, упала на мягкое ложе счастья, в покоях присутствовал третий — мёртвый, но могучий, как и при жизни.

***

Изабелла проснулась с криком, дрожа, мокрая от пота. Высокий балдахин, украшенный золочёным шитьём, поплыл у неё перед глазами. Она была в Вестминстере, в своей неуютной, стылой спальне, по-прежнему одинокая, забытая мужем-извращенцем… Жаль, жаль, жаль!

— Вам дурно, ваше величество? — сонно, а потому с неприкрытой надеждой спросила леди Диспенсер, заглядывая в комнату.

— Нет, — с трудом ответила Изабелла, — просто сон. Кошмар. Идите, мне ничего не нужно.

Её сердце билось в грудную клетку, как набатный колокол. Она всё ещё не могла отдышаться, расслабленное тело не повиновалось ей. Перевалившись на бок, Изабелла закусила уголок подушки.

Никто и никогда не должен был узнать, что дежурную даму в эту ночь разбудил возглас не страха, а наслаждения.

И тем более никто и никогда не должен был узнать, что королеве Англии снился не кто иной, как её собственный отец.

Не первый раз Изабелла видела во сне подобные вещи, ужасающие её наяву. Она не признавалась в них на исповеди, ограничиваясь общей фразой о преследующих её искушениях. Ей казалось, что, описав вслух любой из своих снов, она незамедлительно сгорит со стыда, оставив после себя лишь горсть грязного пепла. Однако ни разум, ни совесть, ни молитвы, ни посты не защищали её от повторных визитов дьявола. Ему одному было под силу внушать Изабелле, считавшуюся образцом умеренных нравов, такие мерзости и заставлять их нравиться ей.

Хотя муж, пресмыкающееся ничтожество, выполнял супружеский долг из рук вон плохо, благодаря природному любопытству Изабелла знала, что плотская близость таит в себе приятное наравне с неприятным. Иногда её мучило нечто вроде беспредметного тоскливого голода; тогда её взгляд украдкой останавливался на каменщиках, бесконечно перестраивавших Вестминстер, и она находила их весьма милыми. В тот же миг достоинство правнучки Людовика Святого говорило ей, что она глупая, забывающая о своём положении гусыня, и Изабелла направляла внимание на книгу или шитьё, чтобы очистить мысли. Воплощать низменные желания она предоставляла Эдуарду, живущему во грехе едва ли не с тринадцати лет. Изабелла презирала мужа в том числе за то, что во грехе он живёт с кем угодно, кроме неё самой.

Впрочем, она лукавила, вечно жалуясь на холодность мужа. Разумеется, он оскорблял её своим поведением, но она также не любила и не хотела его. Для Изабеллы идеалом правителя и мужчины был отец — умный, суровый, справедливый до безжалостности. Его не зря прозвали Красивым; Изабелла, унаследовавшая часть его черт, вызывала восхищение, и всё-таки она являла собой копию неповторимого оригинала. Когда она приносила молитвы за родных, отец вставал перед её внутренним взором в подробностях, будто они расстались вчера: его мощная фигура с поистине королевской осанкой, правильное лицо, огромные бледно-голубые глаза, золотистого цвета кудри складывались в ангелоподобный образ. (Если он и был ангелом, то тем, которого Господь назначил стражем Эдема.) Отец одновременно охранял дочь и жёстко судил все её поступки, даже будучи по другую сторону пролива.

В дни отчаяния и горя, дни победы чувств над рассудком Изабелла, закрыв вуалью следы слёз, рассматривала свиту мужа, вопрошая себя: кто? кто из этих жирных баронов и смазливых баронетов способен любить, да к чёрту — _отлюбить_ её так, как отец любил их с братьями мать? Он не преступал грани, за которой начинается животная страсть, но любовь их, дело ясное, не была лишена известной полнотелости, поощряемой духовниками. Нет, из англичан любовники никудышные, не того сорта, желчно решала Изабелла, наблюдая за объятиями мужа и Диспенсера-младшего.

Поэтому её бёдра, соблазнительно округлившиеся после родов, её гладкий живот, нежная грудь, отзывчивая к прикосновениям, доставались — не призраку, ибо отец жил и здравствовал, — но сумрачному мороку, туманно прекрасному, изысканному в ласках, его хватким пальцам, жаркому рту… 

До той поры, пока Изабелла, вернувшись во Францию, не вступила под своды дворца Ситэ.

***

— Это я? Прокусила? — удивленно шепнула Изабелла, видя, что Мортимер платком промокает плечо.

— Да, дорогая, ты, — усмехнулся он. — И ради твоего удовольствия я готов истечь кровью…

"Хватка у меня железная, от отца — железная", — восторжествовала она и, откинувшись на изголовье, проводила тень в уместное ей прошлое.


End file.
